El síndrome del payaso triste (Cancelado)
by Darriot Von Maggots
Summary: El síndrome del payaso triste, te vez feliz...pero no lo eres, te vez alegre...pero estas destrozado, ellos te vieron riendo...yo te vi llorando...- el terror de volver a Arkahm, es superado por el temor a estar sola- Ya no quiero dormir sola...odio dormir sola- -Una de las cosas que mas odio de ella...es que la amo demasiado. Lean y dejen reviews que nada les cuesta
1. Triste muñeca

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy les traigo un fic de batman, que ya lo quería hacer desde no se cuando…pero estaba desinformada sobre el tema y eso….asi que me puse a leer comics y comics, algunos en ingles (fue muy hastiante la traducción), asi que voy a abandonar un poquis mis demás fics, pero no se desesperen, solo serán unas semanas y yo les aviso sobre los demás fics, los de soul eater se van a quedar guardaditos por un rato y el de los creepys también, el de death note ya está completo ( solo el primer cap) pero se me perdió por un virus hijo de fruta :P asi que tendrán que conformarse con este fic, por el momento….aunque no creo que sea tan malo, de hecho si aman a harley quinn y al joker como yo….les va a gustar y si no….pues que pena….entonces comencemos.**

**Batman no me pertenece, solo este montón de letras al que me atrevo a llamar historia.**

**Muñeca rota,**

**¿sigues siendo un arlequín?**

_¿en que me he convertido?…._

_Me he convertido en una muñeca de porcelana con pedazos faltantes que el maquillaje elegante,_

_Caras seductoras y vestidos hermosos cubren….soy una triste y fría muñeca, soy "perfecta"…. ya no soy un arlequín….ya no se sonreír, porque…_

_Solo tú me hacías feliz…pero….tu, se supone que me lastimabas ¿no es asi?_

Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, labios rosados, cuerpo atlético bien formado, con maquillaje oscuro corrido por toda su cara y un rasgado traje de arlequín, era llevada a una celda del manicomio de Arkham, el mismo lugar donde comenzó su locura….arrastrada por los psiquiatras, mientras ella luchaba y gritaba, rugía, y peleaba, sus lágrimas manchaban cada vez su hermosa cara, había accedido a entrar a Arkahm para recibir la ayuda que según ese murciélago, ella necesitaba….el le dijo que la ayudaría personalmente a superarlo todo, su locura, su enfermedad su amor….¿superar su amor?...¿tenia que superarlo?...según todos esos idiotas que la rodeaban, si….pero, ella no sentía eso, no necesitaba ayuda, ella no quería que la drogaran, la sermonearan, apagaran su verdadero yo….no quería olvidar a su querido Puddin….Harley Quinn, era alanzada en una de las blancas celdas del manicomio, envuelta en una camisa de fuerza, y con una jeringa colgándole del cuello que supuestamente la adormecería "gracias por la inmunidad Ivy" dijo para ella misma sacándose la aguja del cuello, miró su cuarto "aburrido "pensó:

-¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?- dijo ella hablando sola- yo solo estaba enamorada…¿es tan malo eso?, solo quería….ser feliz- dijo llorando en silencio con el cabello en el rostro atrapando sus lágrimas

\- se que no saldré de aquí- dijo ella muy triste- espero que mi puddin no se olvide de mi….no me olvides, amor mío- mira a la ventana de arriba de su cuarto- yo no me olvidaré de ti- dijo mirando a la luna menguante que si le echabas imaginación, era una sonrisa, la sonrisa de su amado Joker, eso le dolía en el alma, sentía una punzada en el pecho y un dolor agudo en la garganta- AAAAAAH no quiero estar encerrada aquí- gritó ella azotándose contra la puerta mientras salían torrentes de lágrimas de sus ojos celestes- SUELTENME, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ….QUIERO VOLVER CON MI AMORCITO, NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ…SUELTENME MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA- gritaba ella mientras golpeaba la puerta con su cuerpo, hasta que la energía comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo, se golpeaba y se golpeaba pero no había respuesta….nadie, nadie quería soltarla, estaba encerrada, tal vez de por vida.

-DEJENME IR- gritó ella antes de que sus piernas cedieran y cayó al suelo llorando y gimiendo en voz baja, mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido….su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, llorando todas las noches en vela, sin un momento de paz, perdió el ultimo tornillo que le quedaba, su odio y desesperación, se transformó en esquizofrenia, depresión, bipolaridad e insomnio, todas las noches no dormía, se quedaba despierta con las pupilas dilatas por todas las drogas que le obligaban a tomar, mirando a la blanca luna y con sus manos, sus piernas, sus labios temblando de manera violenta, con la mandíbula dura y abrazada a sus propias piernas meciéndose de manera catatónica, tarareando una melodía y una pequeña canción que se podría creer que creó en uno de sus ataques de trastornos depresivos y esquizofrénicos, una melodía deprimente, triste, siniestra y una letra igual (N/A: lovesick. Polly scattergood) :

-Thought I kissed your kiss away  
Thought I loved your love today  
See the things you see my way  
I thought I kissed your kiss away

Thought I kissed your kiss away  
Thought I loved your love today  
See the things you see my way  
I thought I kissed your kiss away

But I can't help about thinking when  
You're away from me...  
That you are my...  
Meant to be or am I

Love sick  
A broken mess  
Love sick  
Love me any less

Love sick  
Kiss my kisses  
Kiss my kisses away...

Cantaba toda la noche, sin para hasta quedarse afónica, su voz hacía eco en todos los pasillos del manicomio, nadie lo iba a negar, tenía una voz hermosa, la conocían como la "muñeca de arkahm" siendo la interna mas hermosa del asilo… la depresión siguió en aumento y el aburrimiento la invadía cada vez que los psiquiatras la sermoneaban y la sermoneaban….ella seguía fiel a Harley Quinn, y harleen había muerto

-Harleen, ya debes olvidar eso, ya déjalo ir- decía de manera dulce una morena de lentes con bata blanca- NO ME LLAMES HARLEEN, SOY HARLEY QUINN- decía ella con mucha ira

\- no, El te dijo que tu eras "Harley quinn" pero tu eres, HARLEEN FRANCES QUINZEL, gimnasta y psiquiatra, no eres la criminal en la que te convertiste- dijo la mujer de lentes de manera persistente- NOOOO…SOY HARLEY QUINN SECUAS DEL JOKER Y SU PAREJA DE POR VIDA- dijo ella gritándole en la cara a la mujer con los ojos completamente desorbitados- y, y el es…- esto lo dijo entre lágrimas y risa psicótica- el amor de mi vida, el es mi príncipe y yo soy su hermoso arlequín- dijo ella de manera psicótica

\- harleen, harleen…-dijo la mujer moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado- estas cegada, estas engañada….mira, tu dices que el te ama, que te adora, que son uno para el otro- dijo ella dramatizando ligeramente- pero…no es asi, harleen, eso a lo que tu llamas amor, esa relación de golpes, humillaciones y abandono, seguida de seducción enferma que tu me describes….no es amor

-CLARO QUE SI, EL ME AMA- dijo ella al borde del colapso-¿ entonces por qué no lo veo rescatándote?- esto último hizo que algo mas se quebrara- pues….- dijo ella buscando una respuesta- el no te ama harleen….- dijo la mujer

-jamás te amó, si fuera asi….no te habría lastimado, no te habría abandonado y no te habría arrastrado al crimen, te habría protegido…¿hiso algo de eso, harleen?

-no- dijo la rubia débilmente-¿Qué?- dijo al morena- NOO, no lo hiso-dijo Harley muy triste

-no, no lo hiso, porque no te amó, te mintió y te lastimó, ¿eso es amor, harleen?-dijo la mujer de bata con tono serio- no…no lo es- dijo Harley llorando

\- nunca lo fue- dijo ella de forma inaudible

\- nunca lo fue- dijo un poco mas fuerte, ahora de pie con la espalda encorvada, con las rodillas temblorinas, con la mirada perdida y las manos temblando mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

\- nunca lo fue- dijo serrando los ojos y sujetando su pecho con mucha fuerza mientras dirigía la mirada a la bombilla del cuarto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su corazón dolia, dolía mucho…su maquillaje oscuro manchaba su cara , el dolor era demasiado, demasiado

\- nunca lo fue- dijo ella escuchando las palabras del joker cuando la golpeaba, la despreciaba, la ería, seguidas de los susurros de amor, los piropos, las mentiras- NUNCA LO FUE- sollozó muy fuerte mientras se dejó caer sobre el regazo de la doctora , llorando amargamente, manchando su blanca falda con negro- NUNCA ME AMÓ- sollozó otra vez, mientras la mujer acariciaba su cabeza….después de eso ella recibió la terapia mejor, tanto…que dentro de dos meses, Harley Quinn había muerto y Harleen Quinzel volvió, salió un 23 de agosto, y salió muy cambiada

-que bueno que ya te curaste harleen- dijo la misma morena de aquella sesión- me alegra tu progreso

\- no, gracias a usted doctora Giménez, por abrirme los ojos, ya ni recuerdo porque me deprimía….ahora podré ser quien yo quiera, ya no tengo miedo, ya soy libre…y todo gracias a usted-dijo la rubia tomando las manos de la morena- no…tu eres la persona que hizo esto, eres fuerte y pudiste superar tu pasado…que tu vida sea muy feliz- dijo la morena abrazándola y deseándole suerte, la rubia salió caminando por las calles de Gotham, sonriéndole a todo lo que veía, después de eso, todo cambió…. empezó a ponerse maquillaje mas elegante, peinarse su largo cabello de lado, comenzó una dieta vegetariana, usar ropa elegante y femenina, su bella cara era completamente inexpresiva, como esas bellas muñecas de porcelana que descansan con una expresión hipnotizante ,sus ojos azules profundo, rodeados por una línea de delineador negro y abundantes pestañas hacia que se volvieran atrapantes, su piel blanca y limpia era comparable con la de un ángel, sus labios carmín se veían suaves, limpios y dulces…una muñeca andante, cuidada y perfecta según muchos, atrayendo las miradas de muchos hombres, pero….ya no le interesaba, su amor era un tesoro que nadie había podido alcanzar, no que ellos supieran… aun había una pequeña cicatriz en su corazón y en su hombro izquierdo, un tatuaje de 3 rombos como los de su antigua traje de arlequín, seguía recordándole su pasado, ese tatuaje se lo hizo en una de sus muchas idas a prisión, de la que escapó con la ayuda de….nadie, lo hiso sola…como siempre debió ser….supo sacarle el mejor provecho a su cicatriz convirtiéndose en la hermosa cantante y compositora del "Black Palace", un bar subterráneo que estaba debajo de una cafetería, un lugar con aires góticos contemporáneos, donde ella cantaba todas las noches, ya que era muy talentosa así que decidió sacarle provecho a ello y comenzó una carrera artística modesta y consiguió un trabajo de mesera en el mismo lugar…mesera de dia, cantante de noche, en sus presentaciones siempre usaba vestidos hermosos de tirantes, con diseño gótico, con faldas cortas dejando ver sus bellas piernas, con un bello maquillaje recatado y movimientos elegantes y seductores, siempre canta lo que le salía del corazón y eso era lo que al público le encantaba….una bella rubia cantando en un micrófono de los años 50, con una elegancia particular y un gran carisma,su cara casi falta de expresión hasta subir al escenario, la convertía en un gran deleite para los sentidos, cantando con un tono dramático atrapaba a todas las personaspresentes (N/A:Let it die- Emilie autumn):

This is your mission,  
should you choose to accept it,  
well, I hope that you do,  
this is your story,  
should you choose to remember,  
well, I hope that it's true.

I've finally a reason,  
to let it die, let it die,  
you've given me a reason,  
to let it die,  
let it die.

Like all the words irrelevants and clean,  
like all the girls before me, have you seen,  
somebody walking back from hell on their own,  
well, I hope that you do.

Why are we talking,  
as if you didn't know,  
well, they know about you.

I've finally a reason,  
to let it die, let it die,  
you've given me a reason,  
to let it die,  
let it die.

Like all the words irrelevants and strange,  
like some ancient prokofieff arrangement,

This is your mission,  
should you choose to accept it,  
well, I hope that you do,  
this is your army,  
and they're all right behind you,  
yes, they're all right with you.

Let it die,  
let it die,  
let it die.

Terminando su canción le daba gracias a las ovaciones del publico, a ella le encantaba que le aplaudieran, se sentía apreciada, aunque jamas demostrara mayor emoción, ni menor expresión pero, ese dia la invadió sensación extraña, entonces volteó a ver a su característico tatuaje y viendolo de forma triste lo acarició con su otra mano, bajó la mirada mientras agradecía a su público

-gracias, damas y caballeros….- dijo ella con una sonrisa- no saben lo que significa para mi el que disfruten de mis canciones….si, es lo único en lo que soy buena- dijo de forma irónica, otro rasgo característico, era su carisma y su sarcasmo simpático, con un indespensable gesto inexpresivo- no, en serio….todas mis canciones tienen un significado muy fuerte para mi y el que ustedes disfruten de ellas es maravilloso, además de que como todas las chicas, soy muy buena para hablar de mi misma- dijo ella con el mismo tono- bueno, la siguiente canción es nueva, si…por su seguridad, les aviso antes de los tomatazos.- dijo sarcásticamente bromeando

\- bueno, esta canción es para una pareja que tuve,y como ustedes saben, no soy de cantar mucho sobre mi vida, pero fue ya hace mucho tiempo- dijo de manera semi-teatral- el era, voy a decirlo, madres tápenle las orejas a sus niños….era un hijo de perra- este comentario hizo reir al público presente- era un caballero eso si, era único y yo estaba muy enamorada de el, estaba tan enamorada- dijo ella de forma irónica- tan pero tan enamorada que cuando lo mandaba al carajo, me quería ir con el- dijo ella con su tono neutro de siempre- pero aun asi, yo pienso que si no le sacas lo divertido a tu pasado, por más trágico que allá sido ¿Cuál es el chiste?...bien, espero que disfruten esta canción (N/A: misery loves company-emilie autumn)

It's not the time

It's not the place

I'm just another pretty face

So don't come any closer

You're not the first

You're not the last

How many more?

Don't even ask

You're one more dead composer

Do I need you?

Yes and no

Do I want you?

Maybe so

You're getting warm

You're getting warm

You're getting warmer, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Did you plan this all along ?

Did you care if it was wrong ?

Who's getting warmer now ?

That I'm gone

Misery loves company

And company loves more

More loves everybody else

But hell is others

I'm not for you

You're not for me

I'll kill you first

You wait and see

You devil undercover

You're not a prince

You're not a friend

You're just a child

And in the end

You're one more selfish lover

Do I need you?

Yes and no

Do I want you?

Maybe so

You're getting warm

You're getting warm

You're getting warmer, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Did you plan this all along

Did you care if it was wrong

Who's getting warmer now

That I'm gone

Misery loves company

And company loves more

More loves everybody else

But hell is others

You're so easy to read

But the book is boring me

You're so easy to read

But the book is boring me

You're so easy to read

But the book is boring

Boring boring boring boring

Boring boring me

Pray for me

If you want to

Pray for me

If you care

Pray for me

If you want to

Pray for me

If you dare

Pray for me

If you want to

Pray for me

If you care

Pray for me

If you want to

Pray for me you fucker

If you fucking dare

Misery loves company

And company loves more

More loves everybody else

But hell is others

Terminó de cantar y solo agradeció a su publico, a sus músicos y se retiró sin nada mas que decir, se metió en su camerino, decorado de manera victoriana, infantil y siniestra, porque esa era su personalidad, entonces se sentó frente a su espejo y se quitó su maquillaje, se cambió de ropa poniéndose unos jeans, unos tacones mas bajos que las plataformas que solía llevar, una camiseta informal y una chaqueta de cuero, dentro de su ritual "despues del show" algo la asustó o mas bien alguien-

-¿Qué ONDA, BLONDIE?- gritó un chico castaño claro con ojos azules y lentes, que estaba atrás de la puerta- AAAH, JONNY…- le da un golpe en el hombro con su bolso del gimnasio o mas bien "mil usos"- no espantes asi- dijo ella reclamándole al joven- si,lo siento…solo quería invitarte a tomar un trago conmigo y con Alice- alice, era su novia y casi prometida-

-ay, jonny gracias…pero sabes que no me gusta beber y tampoco ser mal tercio- dijo tomando su bolso- que?...claro que no, alice te adora y además , necesito que estes allí como testigo- dijoel chico apenado- testigo… ¿ya se lo vas a pedir?-dijo ella mirando al chico con una mirada cordial- si- dijo sonrojado

-eso es grandioso, no necesitas un testigo, tu solo….tratala bien, hazla reir, cuentale una historia propia y cuando menos se lo espere BAM- dijo ella aconsejando al robusto joven- sacas el anillo y se lo preguntas- dijo la rubia- si, si Si….gracias Blondie

-de nada jonny, suerte-dijo ella amigablemente, viendo como el chico salió corriendo, ella solo salió de su camerino y lo serró, se fue caminando, disfrutando de la hermosa ciudad donde vivía, hasta su departamento, regalo del buen amigo Bruce Wayne, que fue su amigo desde su estancia en Arkham, el la apoyó mucho en ese tiempo, el fue quien consiguió ese bello departamento nada barato, aunque eso no es nada para el hombre mas rico de Gótica, ella estaba viviendo en un Penthouse con una hermosa decoración acorde a su personalidad, con cada lujo que ella podía brindarse con el buen salario que ganaba, entonces solo entró al gran edificio, subió por el elevador, pensando en sus propios asuntos hasta llegar a su hogar:

-Ahhh, hoy fue un largo dia- se dijo a si misma, antes de quitarse su ropa y colocarse unas licras, una camiseta entallada, sus guantes de pelea, se recogió el cabello y puso en su estéreo algo de música para empezar a entrenar con su saco de box, mientras tarareaba la canción que sonada en ese momento (N/A.: para los que quieran saber el disco que escucha es the midnight chase-crucified barbara)- bueno…- se pone a golpear muy duro su saco ejercitando cada uno de sus musculos como por unos 10 minutos, como siempre; sacó del refrigerador una ensalada que había preparado ella misma, fue a darse una ducha, en ese momento donde el agua fría recorría cada una de sus curvas y le hacia sentir muhcas placenteras sensaciones, le hacia recordar viejos días,donde el agua no era precisamente lo que le hacia sentir eso:

-AAAWHH-boztesó mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y se colocaba una cómoda pijama de rallas, casi a punto de irse a dormir encontró una cosa que le pareció muy extraña, una nota escrita con tinta roja que decir:

"_Cantaste maravilloso….buenas noches linda"_

_Mr. J_

Entonces recordó la primera vez que recibió una carta como esa y eso le formó un nudo en la garganta- Mr. J- se dijo a ella misma, entonces acercó la carta a su rostro y la olió….era su colonia, olía tan bien, ese olor la cubría cada vez que el la abrazaba, ella sentía ese olor cada vez que estaba cerca de el…apoyó la carta contra su pecho y se tiró en la cama

Puddin- se le escapó de los labios-NO-se reclamó a ella misma- YA DEJA DE FANTASEAR Y ASIENTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- se dijo a ella misma, para luego sentarse con las piernas abrazadas y la carta en sus manos, entonces sus sentidos la guiaron a su librero y de entre las paginas de un libro de Shakespire sacó una rosa seca, la primera que El le había mandado- ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?-se preguntó- ¿Cómo no pude verte esta noche?-dijo dejando la rosa de vuelta en su lugar- bueno….no hay cosa que el piano no cure- efectivamente, tenia un piano de cola negro muy bonito donde solia curar sus penas y sus ansiedades cantando lo primero que se le ocurriera, a veces solo tarareaba, asi que se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar de manera improvisada una pequeña tonada muy lentamente ( N/A:farewell- apocalyptica versión piano), tocó y tocó, dejando las ansias fluir a través de las teclas, solo presionaba, presionaba, movía sus dedos con gran elegancia mientras sus gestos cambiaban acorde a la melodía, tocaba lo que sentía en ese momento, ya que las palabras no son mucho para alguien que vive sola duerme sola, ama sola….no le gustaba estar sola, era muy aburrido; aunque siempre había alguien con quien hablar, en ese momento su celular sonó y ella se detuvo:

-Hola?- contestó

-hola, nena- dijo una voz familiar- soy Ivy

-Ivy, hola-dijo contenta la ojiazul- ¿Qué sucede?

-nada, solo quería saber como estabas- dijo la mujer con su tono profundo pero cálido de siempre- si, estoy bien- dijo la rubia algo desanimada

-¿qué te pasa….lloraste?- preguntó la mujer interesada en el estado de animo de su amiga-¿qué?, no…claro que- se toca el rostro…efectivamente, se le salieron algunas lagrimas sin querer, entonces solo maldijo a sus sentimientos y siguió con la charla- no, no lloré- dijo evadiendo la pregunta

-Quinzel, no soy tonta….- dijo la mujer en tono severo- ¿Qué te pasó?

-nada, solo son tonterías de niñas- dijo ella sin darle importancia

-no,no,no tonterías de niñas es dramatizar cuando se te rompe un tacón a media presentación- este comentario se le hizo gracioso a la chica- tu jamás lloras por "tonterías de niñas", ya dime que te pasa, tu me cuentas todo- dijo la mujer cordialmente.

-está bien…- agarró valor para prepararse para lo que fuera que ella dijera- y si te dijera que…- dijo algo nerviosa

¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa su amiga- nada, solo es que….supongamos que en un hipotético caso, con una lejana posibilidad, si fuera vagamente posible que…- dijo evitando decirlo ya que sabia lo que pasaría si le decialo que tenia.

YA DIME- dijo la mujer desesperada por la respuesta

-si fuera posible que …- suspiró cansada de evadirlo- Mr J, el….bueno, yo emmm, este… – dijo sin saber que decir completamente sonrojada-

-TE ACOSTASTE CON EL?- dijo peligrosamente la pelirroja- que?, no,no…solo, me mandó otra carta y ya- dijo la chica sin prestarle mayor importancia- y no se que hacer

-aaah, entiendo….solo ignóralo como al resto de los hombres quese te acercan con mayores pretensiones- dijo calmada la mujer- ¿y si te dijera que no puedo?- dijo nerviosa la rubia

\- te daría una bofetada psicológica- dijo la mujer- o trataría de entender porque eres tan masoquista Harley-esto molestó a la chica

-NO ME LLAMES HARLEY- dijo ella molesta- pues no actúes como Harley, mírate….tu ex que supuestamente ya estaba muerto, te manda una carta y de repente vuelve a moverte el tapete, si…eso es muy "Harley"-dijo la mujer en tono de reclamo y sarcasmo seco

-si, lo se…yo también no lo entiendo, pero es que…ay, no lo se; esto es muy confuso, son las once de la noche y tengo una crisis existencial muy severa y estoy muy nerviosa y es que no se que hacer- dijo como si fuera una niña muy confundida- AYUDAME, IVY- dijo colocando la almohada en su cara

-te ayudaré, mira tu solo…toma a ese mal nacido, haz rollito su recuerdo y….LANZALO A LA FOGATA- dijo la mujer con un tono algo dramatizado

-¿y si solo lo guardo bajo llave y la escondo?- dijo tratando de jugar con su metáfora- HARLEY- reclamó la mujer algo molesta- QUE SOY HARLEEN- dijo la rubia

-PUES PORTATE COMO HARLEEN, CON UN CARAJO- dijo la mujer ya harta de la actitud de su amiga

-¿y como debe ser Harleen?- dijo la chica de manera sombría-¿Qué?- respondió dudosa la pelirroja

-¿Sabes lo que es ser Harleen?- dijo otra vez la rubia-¿sabes lo que es, tener que ser perfecta a cada momento solo para no decepcionar a las personas que te rodean, el estar herméticamente sellada al mundo solo porque estas asustada de volver a ese encierro donde te azotabas- empieza a golpear la mesa mientras decía todo aquello de manera iracunda con un nudo en la garganta- UNA Y OTRA VEZ, en la puerta de tu celda sin que tu "príncipe" se apareciera y sentirte completamente abandonada, convertirte en una maldita muñeca que solo sirve para deleitar a esas personas que atrás de la cortina solo son desconocidos…sentirte sola, rota, abandonada, vacía…. haber olvidado como sonreír….¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO?- dijo ella con los sentimientos a flor de piel .

-No, no lo se…y no me lo imagino, pero ahora debes ser fuerte, respira, cálmate y piensa ¿Cómo seria tu vida si regresaras con el?, piensa en todos los golpes, las humillaciones, en la historia que se repetiría una y otra vez y luego pregúntate….¿eso es lo que quiero?- dijo con tono maternal

-si, gracias Ivy- dijo ella aun mas calmada-

-de nada, cariño- dijo la mujer a su amiga- tu sabes que cuantas conmigo

-si, lo se- dijo ella pensativa- ¿te sientes bien, Harleen?- dijo la mujer preocupada

-si, si, solo es…- dijo ella tratando de aullentar todas esas emociones

-¿tonterías de chicas?- dijo la mujer bromeando de manera cordial con su amiga

\- exacto- dijo ella olvidando todo lo anterios- bueno, dulces sueños Harleen

-descansa, Ivy- se despidió y colgó; otra vez, se sintió sola, asi que fue a dormir de una vez, no sin antes tomar la carta que dejó en su mesita de noche y leerla otra vez-

_Buenas noches, linda_

-Buenas noches…Mr J- dijo ella antes de quedarse completamente dormida, pensando"…¿aun seguirá….en alguna parte de mi, aun queda….un poco de Harley Quinn?", entre sus pensamientos calló en los fuertes brazos de Morfeo.

**Aquí queda el primer cap, gracias por leerno sin antes aclarar algunas cosas:**

**Mover el tapete….es una expresión que se usa aquí en mexico para decir que te gusta o mas a alguien**

**Usé solo canciones de Emilie Autumn, porque pensé que se acoplaban a la personalidad de Harley**

**Usé el termino "muñeca rota" porque se supone que ella se había convertido en una especie de Rozen Maiden, si conocen la historia, ellas son muñecas de porcelana que tienen vida propia que han sufrido mucho, que aparentan ser perfectas, que son adoradas y queridas por quienes besan sus anillos (una metáfora para quienes gustaban de la voz de Harley), entonces pensé que ella era una muñeca de porcelana rota, incompleta, que le falta algo; por eso le dí un matiz inexpresivo casi en su totalidad, aunque aun se puedan ver los sentimientos encerrados en ella.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, pronto llegará el que sigue**

**Viaje bueno a todos y…WHY SO SERIOUS? ;)**


	2. Voy a volver

**Holitas, mis queridos engendros del mal….aqui está un segundo capitulo recién salido del horno, disfrútenlo. DEJEN REVIEWS, POR PIEDAD**

_No hay nada tan cruel como los recuerdos…_

_Los tiros se clavan como dardos, colándose de pronto, aullando en las sinapsis_

_Inaudibles, implacables, insensibles_

_**¡Sin poder buscar consuelo en la locura!… **_

Al dia siguiente Harleen despertó muy cansada, con la cabeza en otro mundo y el **corazón **encogido en los puños, menos mal que ese era su día libre, así que podía quedarse en casa a pensar en todas esas una y mil cosas que abrumaban su cabeza, por la misma razón después de darse una ducha, ni siquiera se arregló el cabello de esa forma elegante que le caracterizaba, solo lo dejó suelto y que sus propios movimientos lo acomodaran, en lugar de sus elegantes vestidos, su ropa, solo eran unos jeans azules y una sudadera gris con unos converse rojos sin abrochar, ni siquiera se maquilló, solo se sentó en su sillón y se quedó viendo la televisión, aunque ni siquiera le prestara atención, pasadas 2 horas sin haber comido nada, fue a la cocina fue a prepararse unos waffles con fresas y mucha crema batida *-*, después ni siquiera lavó los platos, solo se dejó guiar por sus sentidos que por alguna razón la llevaron a un cajón donde se encontraban todas sus fotos de niña, adolescente, la facultad de **psiquiatría**, las fiestas, los reconocimientos académicos, que le causaron mucha nostalgia y le dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro, esa niñita que andaba en un triciclo rosa, a la que los niños siempre molestaban, esa chica insegura, con gafas, coleta, antisocial y atormentada por el mundo, las batallas que tuvo que lidiar con la **sociedad, las caídas, las heridas**…..los **corazones rotos, las espinas en el alma, las risas, todas esas risas**….**todas y cada una de ellas, los besos, los abrazos, las palabras**….**las caricias, las flores marchitas, lo abrazos de aliento, las garras amistosas y las noches de juerga**; tantos recuerdos llegaron a su mente cuando encontró su credencial de psiquiatra del Asilo Arkham y como un reflejo involuntario llegaron esos ojos verdes, esas **manos fuertes** pero al mismo tiempo **delicadas**, ese porte **diabólico y elegante, esa risa, esas cicatrices, ese labios**….le dolía y mucho, pero también le traía felicidad y unas **cosquillas **en la entrepierna un poco inusuales entonces recordó tantas cosas que el le había dicho pero que ella no había alcanzado a comprender, tal vez porque si lo vemos bien….no lo había conocido lo suficiente, pero eso era porque esas mismas cosas que ella no conocía, el mismo no las conocía, pero sabia lo que se sentían….

**-¿Alguna vez has tenido un mal día?**\- todos los hemos tenido, la vida se compone de ellos, pero…¿Qué tan malo tubo que ser aquel día?...¿aquel día que te convirtió en **el Joker**?

-**No hay nada más cruel que la memoria**\- sabía que te dolía, y por eso siempre quise consolarte, más veces de las que tu recordarías, **lloraste **aferrado a mi pecho, temblando como un **cachorro asustado**, gimiendo como un niño, eras tan **vulnerable **y me decías "has que se callen, por favor Harley, cállalos, calla las voces de mi cabeza, cállalas te lo ruego", me partía el corazón verte así, también se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando recuerdo una vez que me dijiste " Harley, ¿lo oyes?, es mamá, es mamá, está hablando, me está hablando, amor" "Harley….mátame, vamos, **mátame**…..hazlo jajajajaja, VAMOS, QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR HARL,¿ no quieres hacerlo? YO SE QUE SI JAJAJAJA todos, todo el mundo jajajajaja QUIERE QUE YO MUERA, MI PROPIA MADRE QUERIA QUE ESTUBIERA MUERTO, NO QUERIA QUE YO NACIERA…..NO MEREZCO VIVIR" y **llorabas** y **reías**, **rugías** y te retorcías en el suelo como si una bala te hubiera atravesado…. no sabes lo mucho que me dolía verte así y me llenaba de paz que en mis brazos te calmaras, yo te cuidaba y pude ver lo que nadie más….vi a ese **pobre niño asustado** y abandonado que **nadie quería**

-**Sientes que…podrías dejarlo todo y solo, dejarte caer, al vacío y sin paracaídas**\- ¿acaso hablabas de mí?...¿eso sentías cuando me mirabas?...ya no lo se, pero ahora me doy cuenta que….yo si lo sentía y asi lo hice.

Entonces recordó todos los robos , las maldades, las **risas** acompañadas de risas mientras Batman los seguía…..después vino lo más placentero….recordó cuando estaban solos, no mas sirenas, balas, cuchillos, risas, explosiones, fuego….no mas **Bats**, solo el y ella….toda la noche, sin descanso ni limite, sin nada más que **deseo, lujuria, locura , amor….enfermizo amor** fundidos en placenteras sensaciones que solo el podía darle, ya fuera suavemente, diciéndole palabras tan hermosas….ya fuera ferozmente, impaciente, desesperada por tener más de él …. ya fuera de las maneras más preciosamente **sucias** o simplemente un **beso**….todo la metió en un trance **erótico **que la empujó a darse un baño de tina, entonces casi involuntariamente ese mismo **sucio y delicioso transe** volvió a atravesarse en sus parpadeos, solo cerró los ojos y llevó sus dedos a sus labios e imaginó que la estaba besando, primero suavemente y luego impacientemente, tan hundida en ese delirio pasó sus dedos por su cuello suavemente, luego su cabello, sus orejas, bajando suavemente hacia sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente imaginando a su psicópata **ex amante**, recordando esos cabellos verdosos, sus ojos tan dolidos y encendidos como pirotecnia explotando descontroladamente causando un completo caos, sus manos, que sabían dónde se encontraban todos esos puntos que ella ni siquiera conocía, **sus cicatrices, su rasposa voz, su dureza cuando la hacía suya y la elegancia con la que la seducía y la aterrorizaba de una manera tan dulce**; ya no pudo mas y llevó sus manos hasta la **zona de riesgo,** colocó dos de sus dedos justo en ese glorioso punto y comenzó a frotar suavemente, imaginando que estaba con, el incrementando el ritmo conforme el **delirio** se hacía cada vez más real, luego introdujo dos de sus dedos, dejando que los impulsos le dijeran que hacer, se sentía muy bien, casi podía volver a aquellos días, todo aquello era un pequeño pecadito, una ruptura en su conducta que solo ella podía permitirse, como cuando las chicas se prometen bajar de peso y en la noche, cuando nadie las ve, comen el postre más grande y delicioso que encuentran, para después sentirse culpables y., pueden creer esto….ese si que era un buen postre; entonces siguió con dicha acción hasta llegar a ese solitario clímax y abrir los ojos, después de llevarse un pequeño desazón, una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas y se dijo para sus adentros aunque su voz hizo eco en su baño, aunque, bueno…. Viviendo sola, a quien le importa eso…se dijo "casi pude creer que era real…..que** todo**….fue real", de esa manera recordó que eso no era nada mas que un sucio **sueño.**

Después decidió hundir su cabeza en el agua, dejando de respirar y entonces, cuan película vieja con quemaduras y pedazos faltantes, todo aquello llegó…otra vez…

_-Tengo un pequeño picor que tú puedes ayudarme a rascar, vaquero_

_-__**NO ME LLAMES PUDDIN**_

_-__**Harley**__….¿en serio eres tu?..¿no me vas a decir hola?_

_-__**todo**__ será como antes_

_-tal vez el me golpee a veces….pero tu, me lastimas siempre_

_-Toma asiento __**Puddin**_

_Y entonces el avión calló….__**nunca encontraron el cuerpo**__ del Joker._

Entonces sacó la cabeza rápidamente, sintiendo que iba a ahogarse en 40 cm de agua, trató de recuperar la razón o lo que fuera que se le hubiera escapado, pero una cosa le había quedado clara…de una forma y otra…**se había vengado de él**

-Creo que fue **el único** favor que me hizo Lawton- se dijo a si misma

Luego salió dela tina y decidida a salir a comer algo y distraerse un rato se puso un pantalón de vestir y una camisa rosa de botones con unos tacones negros y fue a regar sus plantas, cosa que ya se le había hecho costumbre; observó las ojas y las acarició con cuidado, cortó las que ya estaban secas y olió los retoños, había una en especial muy hermosa, que no recordaba tener, una rosa, ella sabía que tenia rosales, a ella le encantaban los rosales, pero una flor como esa…era una rosa, olía como una rosa, se veía como una rosa, pero su color era distinto, no era blanca, ni roja, ni rosada, era blanca con manchas rojas, como si fuera **sangre**, era tan…peculiar, ella sabia que ese tipo de cosas se daban por un error en su crecimiento, pero….era tan hermosa como parecer un error, era inocente y pura, pero a la vez se le veía peligrosa, una flor….graciosa y siniestra al mismo tiempo, la contempló por un rato y luego sonó el timbre de la puerta, fue a ver quien era y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro:

-manos arriba, mujer¡- dijo una chica morena con cabello corto azabache y figura bien distribuida, Selina Kile, nadie mas, nadie menos

-KItty¡- dijo la rubia abrazándola con cariño

-hola, cariño- dijo la morena correspondiendo al abrazo

-bueno, pasa, pasa, qué! milagro que te tengo aquí¡-dijo Harleen muy feliz

-bueno, la otra noche fui a verte cantar y me encantó, así que decidí venir a verte- dijo la mujer con un tono amigable

-¿cómo es posible que yo no te vi?- se preguntó la ojiazul- bueno….eso de pasar desapercibida se te da bien

-claro y no lo olvides- dijo selina bromeando con ella

-bien y….¿cómo te ha ido?

-pues….nada nuevo de hecho yo….

Y asi siguieron hablando las dos amigas por mucho tiempo, tal vez dos horas ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde y la conversación iba para largo, hablaron sobre sus vidas, sus experiencias, algunos chistes feministas, pero eso si….se evitó con especial cuidado el tema de **"las sirenas de Gótica" y Mr J, **eran como un tema tabú, ¿Por qué?, porque de el que aquel había sido un gran Trio criminal , ella, había sido la única que había logrado reparar su camino, que había logrado salir adelante sin aquella relación que le ataba el corazón y la lastimaba constantemente….Selina sentía especial admiración por ello, se que muchos se preguntarían ¿pero por que aun la llama Kitty?, sabemos que ella se abstenía de mencionar demasiado su pasado, incluso de no recordarlo en absoluto, pero había algo que solo ella tenia presente…cuando hablaba con Ivy, no hablaba con **Poison Ivy**, hablaba con su _**Rojita**_, la mejor amiga que el destino pudo darle, que le dio palabras de aliento, de coraje, que le mostró que ella era mas de lo que ella misma de atribuía y supo demostrarle eso a ese payaso…..y cuando hablaba con Selina, no hablaba con **Gatúbela**, hablaba con **Kitty**, la mujer que mas allá de reprocharle por su autodestructiva relación, se solidarizaba con ella ¿Por qué?, porque ella se encontraba casi en el mismo plato…..no eran las reinas del crimen…eran sus amigas, por esa razón seguía en contacto con ellas.

Las dos amigas, decidieron salir a comer algo y hablar aun mas, terminando de comer, ambas tomaron su propio camino, dejando a nuestra rubia sola…otra vez, entonces ella decidió caminar un rato, vagando por las calles de Gótica, sola, como casi siempre, las luces comenzaron a encenderse y la vida nocturna comenzó a despertar, ella caminó como si nada le importara, bueno, no tenía nada a que regresar a casa, entonces pasó frente a una tienda de disfraces, a ella le encantaban esas cosas, miró todos los disfraces, algunos muy tiernos, otros algo sugerentes, pero hubo uno que atrapó su atención, un disfraz de arlequín, de diferentes colores, hermoso, parado justo en el centro de la vitrina, sosteniéndose casi a su misma altura, ella pudo ver su rostro reflejado en la cara del maniquí, parecía que ella llevaba puesto el disfraz, entonces algo sucedió frente a ella, le pareció ver que su reflejo se movía sin que ella lo consintiera, brincaba y reía, la miraba con malicia, ella apenas alcanzaba a entender lo que estaba viendo, solo se quedó ahí afuera parada como una estatua, mirando a su reflejo moverse ante sus ojos, entonces lo siguiente la sorprendió de la peor manera, la chica del reflejo, que era como verse al espejo hace 4 años, dijo "voy a volver", con una voz aguda y chillona, seguida por unas risas escalofriantes, ella se quedó parada como una estatua fuera de aquel escaparate preguntándose que carajos había sido, eso , acaso era posible…."Harley quinn", dijo ella susurrando, puesto que su aliento se había esfumado, entonces el clacson de los autos atrás de ella, que sonaban al lado de la acera de donde estaba parada, la despertó y la regresó a la realidad, mostrándole que eso era o solo una alucinación creada por su no muy estable que digamos, mente….ella no alcanzaba a comprender como después de esa insignificante nota que le dejó su ex, supuestamente, la había afectado demasiado, tal vez porque esa letra no la había visto en mas de 4 años, porque ese nombre no lo habían pronunciado sus labios desde hace también 4 años, porque ese rostro ya había desaparecido, porque Harley Quinn había muerto, y de repente como si nada, regresando de entre los muertos aparece esa nota dejándole clara una cosa "él no estaba muerto", le parecía curioso como ni el mejor asesino del mundo (después de deathstroke) , no haba podido matarlo, no por nada le decían el As de bandidos, El arlequín del odio, El príncipe payaso del crimen, nadie como el conocía todo ese negocio, comparados con el, todo el escuadrón suicida son niños, novatos, inocentes…..ella mejor que nadie lo sabia.

Pero mas que nada, no le había afectado el hecho de saber que el Joker estaba vivo…..le aterraba, le aturdía, le confundía, que…..le causara tanta felicidad el saberlo.

_Es curioso como un encuentro puede…arrancarte trozos del pasado_

_Y manipular la mente y la personalidad, hasta poner en entre dicho la propia identidad_


End file.
